


Muted Fate

by Plagued_Chocobo, TranquilDreams



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagued_Chocobo/pseuds/Plagued_Chocobo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Carlos De Vil a mute boy since the age of 4, struggles with the fear of having a soulmate since birth, because his mother has told him that they would only hurt and use him, instead of love him and he believed her, only to wish he hadn't all thoughs years ago.





	Muted Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The Muted Fates fic which you are now reading was meant to be multiple chapters and then turn in to a Ben/Carlos/Harry fic but because of resent issues I have had with people harassing me about it, which has put me off ever finishing it, so as of now this will be a oneshot fic.

Soul mates, useless and weak. Those were the exact words that I had heard my mother tell me multiple times since I was young enough to understand. I’d taken her words to heart at this point. I knew that just because you had a soulmate, it doesn't mean they want to end up with you or love you, for that matter. I guess that's what made me even more fearful of them.

It was round about the time I had turned 3 years old, that my mother had started to force me to cover up my soul marking on my shoulder. Telling me to keep my mouth shut at all times. I was never to speak to anyone, because it could lead to me finding my other half. At the time I thought she was making me do these things because she was trying to protect me for ending up hurt, but deep down I knew it was for her own sake not mine. Never mine.

\----

By time I was 4 I’d become fully mute, from both fear of finding my soulmate and being rejected by them and because I didn't want to make my mother angry. I didn’t need that to happen, as long as I keep quite she wouldn’t say horrible things to me. Sadly for me though my muteness didn’t help me make many friends at all. If anything it just got me an endless supply of bullies who would tease, hurt, and tell me how much of a pathetic waste I am.

I’d tried to ignore them all constantly, to the point I would avoid even going into what was supposed to be the family's garden at hell hall. If I was honest their words hurt me, it hurt at knowing they were right. I am a waste, what person could ever willingly love me and want to stay with me.

I was a doomed child because I would probably never be loved the way I want after all. If I couldn't get my mother's love then how could I even hope to have the love of a soulmate? I was bound to spend my life alone and unloved.

\----

I was a couple months before my 6 birthday when mother started to take me with her, when she went to Maleficent’s home to talk and plan. Instead of leaving me at home to clean, I came face to face with three slightly older and taller kids than me. Mal, Jay and Evie.

When I first met them I was scared, not just because of how tough they looked but because I was afraid of their first words to me could be. I don't know what I would have done if they spoke the same words on my shoulder. I could of freaked out, have a panic attack or scream. But I found myself relieved at finding out none of them were my soulmate.

I knew they would never be like me, scared of finding their soulmate. If I'm honest Evie seemed excited at one day finding their one true love, Jay could care less, and Mal gave of the impression of never wanting to find them because they would get in the way of her mother's plans for her future. But if you saw what I saw in Mals eyes you would see the need to protect... she wanted to keep her soulmate safe from her mother.

\-----

When I turned 9 years old Mal, Jay and Evie decided it was ‘our’ time to shine and bring trouble to the isle. To become greater than our parents, so we would travel the isle more and more and fight others to claim parts as our territory.

As we did this ‘our’ parents took this as their time to teach us all we should know, and how to become the worst of the worst. Jay’s dad had taught him how to become the best thief around, Evies mom taught her how to charm men and get them to do anything for her, even though she was too young to do it just yet. So she used her charming abilities to charm the gang out of trouble. Mal was trained to be a leader, commanding and the best at everything. She was the prime example of how to be wicked. And my mom….. She taught me how to become the perfect errand boy or in my case errand dog.

Not long after we started to claim places as our turf Mal had accidently found her soulmate. In the form of her very first rival Uma, the daughter of Ursula, the sea witch.

No one but I noticed the way the two acted towards each other, Jay and Evie just found it funny how they would fight, call each other names and deny being soul mates, but truth was I could see the longing in Mal’s eyes as she gazed at Uma when the girl and the others weren't looking. But I did and I also saw the way Uma would look at Mal as they retreated and left the girls standing there. She was broken and sad over the fact that her other half of her soul acted like they didn't and them, that Mal denied they had a connection.

I felt sorry for her, maybe that's why I started to seek her out when I wasn't doing things for my mother or hanging out with the gang. I wanted to help her more than anything.

Seeking her out probed to be hard at first but soon I started to hear rumours on the isle that she had started to build up a gang of her own with the pirate at the dock not far from her home. Her two main members were that of Harry Hook and Gil, the son of Gaston.

To say the least I avoided ever going near the docs in fear of bumping into Uma’s gang so imagine my surprise one day opening my door to see Uma stood there, broken and sad with eyes that spoke so many unvoiced things. That day was the first and last time I held her crying form, she needed me and I was willing to help her.

After she had finished crying I remember her looking me in the eyes and told me that from that day I was her secret sea pup, and no harm would willing come to me from her or her gang if she had anything to say. In that moment I had felt happy, so happy that I ended up crying in Uma’s embraces as she rubbed my back.  
\---- 

Uma and I had hidden our new found friendship from our other friends for months and we wanted to keep it that way. After all we’re from rival gangs, and the others might not have taken it very well at all.

For months I listened to her talk about her life, friends and soulmate problem, and she did the same for me, but instead of listening she read what I wrote on the chalkboard that Jay had ‘borrowed’ for me.

I had come to trust Uma to the point that I explained it to her why I was mute and how it came to me being that way. She was understanding and beyond all belief at what my mother had put me through. I had to cling to her so that she wouldn't go to hell hall and ‘hurt’ my mom. I couldn't really care if Uma did that, because I care more about the fact that Uma could've gotten hurt trying to protect me.

Uma had become more than just a friend to me. She became family to me, the sister I’d always wanted to have. She started to replace the spot my mother once held. I didn’t have to lie to her, do what she wanted and I didn’t have to be afraid to show her love, that she returned. The new found sibling bond we made, had filled part of our broken heart, filling a small part of the void that was to be filled by our parents.

I wanted this feeling of happiness I felt to last forever, it was the first good thing I had felt in a very good while. No offence to Mal and the others, but I didn’t feel the same connection with them like I did with Uma. But knowing my luck, something could pass by and shattered it all right in front of my eyes.

\----- 

 

The day that happened it was round the time that Mal decided, that it was time our gang confront Uma’s. Sadly for me I had no choice in the matter of it, I didn’t even wanted to go down to the dock and pretend that me and Uma weren't like siblings to each other.

I remember the exact moment my luck had run out and shattered. It was as Mal and Evie were walking behind me and Jay, who then thought it was a good idea to smack my back hard. Which sent me forward only to crash into the form of another person as he and another were passing the ally we were cutting through.

I would have expected the other to just let my fall to either my ass or knees before yelling at me to watch were I was going. But no this kid wrapped his arm around my waist to stopped me from falling before tilting my chin up to look them in the eyes, and dear god if those weren't the most beautiful baby blue eyes I’ve ever seen. Beautiful eyes mixed with wildness and mischief.

I only wish at that time I had been deaf, that way my world wouldn’t have been shattered by the words that flowed out of his mouth. It was those 5 words that had rendered me stiff, it was the sentence from this kid’s lips that would make me hate my mother so much more than before.

How should a 9 year old reacted to hearing the 5 worded sentence on their shoulder, ‘Well aren't you just cute~’ being said to them, because all I remember was a small part of my mind telling me to open my mouth and say the first thing I could think of. While a different bit pointed out the fact I couldn’t even be able to say proper words because of how long I had been mute for. But it was sadly the idea of a larger part of my mind that my body agreed to follow. That idea turned out to be me passing out in the boy’s arms from both shock and slight fear.


End file.
